


Penthouse

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7/29/02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Penthouse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7/29/02

"Well, well, well." I glanced around the room, taking in the heavy smell of arousal that hung in the air. "What's all this then?"

"Nothin'," Jen assured me, taking a hit off the bottle in her hand. "We're just having a girl's night out. Only in."

"I see." I settled on the chair next to her bed, looking at Joey who was sitting at the desk, shifting uncomfortably in my gaze. "And which of you girls can explain the drunken phone call that brought me here?"

"You want a drink?" Jen leaned over, nearly falling off the bed as she handed me the bottle. I took it, reaching out to help her sit back up, pretending not to notice as her breast slipped free of her tank top. I sat back down, shifting just enough to ease the discomfort of my swelling cock.

"Thanks."

"It was my idea," Joey said quietly, taking a drink from the bottle she held. "We," she gestured around the room, "have questions."

"I see." I took a drink from the bottle, glancing over to the closet where Andie was leaning, her eyes glittering brightly, the bottle beside her empty. "What kind of questions."

"The kind we need you to answer," Joey informed me, her voice sounding short, and I wondered if maybe she was regretting our decision to pretend nothing had happened between us just days before. "We're having a girls' night, which means we have guy questions." She slid off the desk chair and moved to the bed, sitting beside Jen. She reached over and gently slid her finger under Jen's breast, under the material and lifted it, covering the pale flesh, but doing nothing to disguise the peaked nipple. "You're a guy."

Reaching between my legs, I shifted again, my eyes locked on Joey's hand as she smoothed it over the front of Jen's tank top before dropping it back to her lap. "That I am."

"So we have questions." Joey shrugged and took another drink then handed the bottle to Jen. "Will you answer them?"

I shrugged as well then nodded, taking another drink, forcing myself to moderate it, not gulp down the burning liquid. "Ask away."

"I have a question." Andie crawled over toward the bed, climbing up onto it on shaky legs. Her blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head and she smiled lopsidedly. "What do guys really want?"

"That's kind of…broad, Andie."

She reached for the bottle in my hand, letting her fingers brush my palm. I bit the inside of my lip and turned my head toward Jen and Joey, the latter staring at me intently. "Fine," Andie sighed. "What do guys want in bed?"

"Blow jobs," Jen stated matter-of-factly. "They want mind-blowing blow jobs, but only if they can then pretend they never happened."

Joey shook her head. "They'll settle for hand jobs."

"What?" Andie's wide eyes met Joey's as Jen whipped her head around to face the brunette. "Did you give Dawson a hand job?"

I took the bottle from Jen's hand, focusing on the space of comforter between the three of them so I wouldn't have to look at any of their faces. I could see Joey take the bottle back from Andie and raise it to her lips, couldn't help but watch her throat as the liquid slipped down.

"Once," she shrugged, licking her lips free of any remaining alcohol. "It went…okay."

"I prefer to go down," Jen said, stealing the bottle back from me. "I mean, you get the same results as a hand job and, if you pull away in time, there's no chance of the mess getting on you."

"You don't swallow?" Andie blushed as she blurted the words out, her eyes darting to me then back again. "I thought you'd swallow."

"I have," Jen nodded, her own eyes going to me and lingering there. "Once or twice."

"So," Joey drawled, turning to me. "What do guys prefer?"

"Either." I didn't recognize my own voice, low and deep and thick with emotion or desire. "We're just so happy some beautiful girl has been willing to want to see us naked, we really don't care which one they do."

"He prefers blow jobs," Andie informed them in a stage whisper. "And he really likes it if you grab his ass and massage it while you're sucking on him."

I felt the hot flush of embarrassment rise up, surprised that, given the hardness of my cock, I had enough blood left to blush. Jen nodded and licked her lips. "He also likes it if you play with his balls a little. Not too hard, but squeeze or suck lightly. Or if you're adventurous, he likes it if you suck his balls and run your finger over his…"

"Any more questions?" I interrupted, refusing to look at Joey.

"Which do guys like better? Top or bottom?"

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, watching her hand stroke the neck of the bottle lightly, tightening as she approached the lip, moving over it a little more rapidly. "We like…" I cleared my throat. "We like both."

"Which do you like best?"

I looked at her and held her gaze, aware of her chest rising and falling heavily, aware of the nipples pressed against the ribbed fabric, aware of the slight darkness staining the fabric between her thighs. "Depends on the situation."

"Right now." She stopped moving her hand long enough to raise the bottle to her lip, licking the rim before taking a drink. "Right here. If we all agreed we'd fuck you, would you want us on the top or on the bottom?"

I let my gaze flicker to Jen and Andie, both of them watching me raptly. Andie had moved closer to Jen, shoulder to shoulder as her hand caressed Jen's thigh. Blood pounded through my veins, pounded through my cock. "Andie likes it on top," I told her. "She likes to be in control."

"Do you like it?" Joey's voice was husky and deep, her tongue moving over the opening of the bottle slowly and deliberately. Another quick glance to the side allowed me to see Andie lifting the other bottle to Jen's lips, licking away any drops that missed her mouth. Jen's hand was between Andie's legs now, the other between her own.

"Yeah." I swallowed hard as a slight movement in the corner of my eye caught my full attention and I turned my head long enough to see Jen kiss Andie, her tongue visible as it parted my ex-girlfriend's lips. "I liked it."

"What about Jen?"

"Jen likes to be on the bottom." I wasn't watching Joey now as Andie's hands moved over Jen's body, touching her back and stomach, easing her barely-there tank over her head, breaking the kiss just long enough to push away the material before moving back into it, her hands teasing Jen's breasts. "She likes it hard and fast."

Jen's fingers had slipped underneath Andie's pajama shorts, past the wet fabric of her panties into the deep rose of flesh. Andie was gasping in the kiss as Jen found her clit, tracing it with the tip of her finger.

"What do you think I'd like, Pacey?"

I turned back, groaning as Joey tossed her shirt at me, pulling it away from my face to see the tanned skin of her body, capped with the perfect white mounds of her breasts, the nipples peaked a lighter shade of tan. "Everything," I whispered. "I hope."

"Do guys like to watch, Pacey?" Jen ripped my attention away from Joey, and I groaned again, watching Jen's breast disappear as Andie lowered her head to suck on one of the hard nipples. She slid her fingers down between Jen's legs, pushing her hand away. Andie didn't hesitate as she pushed material aside, sliding two fingers into Jen quickly, with one short thrust.

"Yes," I breathed, shifting in my chair, aware that no amount of moving was going to ease the ache in my cock, straining hard against my jeans. Andie moved to the other breast and Jen lay back, her head landing easily in Joey's lap. She looked up at the brunette, smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey," Joey replied softly, bending her head to kiss Jen, her lips just as light as the response had been. Joey shifted beneath her, more comfortable as she eased from under Jen and lay beside her, kissing her hungrily as her hand stroked Andie's hair.

I watched Joey's tongue slip between Jen's lips, licking and sucking surfaces that had touched me. Andie was resting between Jen's legs, her fingers still moving inside as she leaned over just enough to flick her tongue over Joey's nipple.

My groan coincided with Joey's perfectly, and I reached down to unfasten my belt. With every movement of Andie's fingers or tongue, I inched my zipper down, sighing in relief as I freed my cock from the tight denim.

Jen's thighs tightened around Andie and she let out a series of soft, breathy gasps, coming around Andie's fingers. Continuing to move them inside her, Andie stilled only when Jen collapsed completely, slipping her fingers free and lifting them up to Joey's eager lips.

"Oh fuck," I whimpered as Joey sucked Andie's fingers clean, moving down the bed slightly. They were face to face, blonde and brunette, then they were kissing, the taste of Jen shared between them.

Jen eased out from under Andie, slipping behind her and stripping off her shorts and panties. Joey's fingers took advantage of the access, parting Andie's legs with her hand, and pressing two fingers inside her, her thumb easily finding Andie's clit. I watched as Jen began stroking Andie's body, her hand caressing flesh, breasts, teasing nipples. My eyes drifted down to the wet blond hair that curled around Joey's thrusting fingers then up to Andie's mouth, open enough to allow the soft puffs of air to escape and Joey's exploring tongue to enter.

My hands eased my cock free of my boxers, stroking it without thought as Jen slid off the bed. I stilled as she walked around it, approaching me, my eyes sweeping over her body as she shed her few remaining clothes. My hand moved again of its own volition, finding the silky head and rubbing my thumb over it as she brushed past my spread legs and knelt at the side of the bed and parted Joey's thighs.

Joey shifted, easing more into Andie as Jen spread her legs, sliding the soaked panties to the floor before parting the swollen flesh and offering me a groan-inducing view of the wet skin. Jen's fingers slipped down as she moved in, stroking herself as her tongue sought refuge inside Joey.

Andie moaned softly as she came around Joey's fingers, sucking on her tongue as her body clenched with every spasm of passion. Joey kept thrusting, tongue and fingers sliding inside and out again, over and over until Andie gasped her name, begging her softly to stop.

Joey lowered her mouth to Andie's breast, not willing to be finished as Jen's tongue moved inside her. I caught Andie's gaze for a moment before it flickered to Joey's head then disappeared as she closed her eyes, content to let Joey's mouth move over her, attempting to stoke the fires again.

Joey moaned around Andie's nipple as Jen's tongue left her, moving over her clit. Her body shifted and she slipped down, her feet finding the floor, her back arching, pressing her body into the mattress, her mouth into Andie's wet flesh, as she lifted her hips to Jen.

Jen freed her fingers from inside herself, lifting them up into Joey, thrusting hard and fast. Her thumb replaced her tongue, moving just as rapidly over her clit. Joey's cries were muffled by Andie's skin, her tongue mimicking her early motions, sliding into Andie, tasting every surface.

My cock was on fire, skin scorched and painful as my hand moved over it. The scent of sex hung in the air and I wanted the hot moisture of someone's mouth, someone's flesh around me. Jen's fingers moved relentlessly into Joey and I watched, my mouth open, desperate for air as she cried out, the sound buried in Andie's body, echoing along her spine.

Jen sank down, sitting on the floor, licking her fingers as she freed them then moving in to lick Joey's skin. Without invitation, I slid off the chair to my knees, my tongue fighting Jen's for a taste of her. Instead, Jen's tongue found my mouth and I groaned, capturing her in my arms, in my kiss as I lowered her to the ground.

My fingers slid between wet flesh, thrusting into her, my cock rubbing against her thigh as my body moved with every thrust. Jen was moaning, louder and louder as my thumb found her clit, already sensitive, already aching. I found her neck, sucking and kissing at the pale skin, listening to her beg me not to stop until the warm flesh of Andie's body found her tongue.

I glanced up at Andie, her hands moving over her own breasts, teasing the nipples as she held herself above Jen, her head tilted back. Lifting slightly, I let my tongue sweep over one hard tip, relaxing as she shuddered with pleasure.

Jen's body squeezed me, tightening around my fingers, clinging to them with every stroke. I was breathing heavy, the sound loud in the room, dancing with Andie's quiet cries. The realization that I didn't know where Joey was came at the same time a firm hand lightly closed around my balls, a firm tongue teasing the flesh just below them. "Oh…fuck," I groaned, my body moving voluntarily, moving away from Jen just enough to allow Joey to slip easily between my legs.

Andie and Jen came together as Joey's tongue left me, her body easing between my legs as I freed my fingers from Jen and rolled onto my back. Joey barely looked at me as she licked my cock, her tongue stroking upwards, swirling around the tip, her shiver freezing the image of her practicing on an ice cream cone as her hand wrapped around my shaft. My laughter was stopped as Andie crawled over me, collapsing on the bed, leaning far enough over the side to watch as Joey parted her lips, forgoing the lazy licks to wrap her mouth around me.

My hips lifted off the floor, feeling the pulse of my orgasm beating at the base of my cock, and I reached for her, my wet fingers tangling in her damp hair. Andie watched through hazy, sated eyes as Jen began kissing me, her mouth moving higher over my neck and ear, my face and forehead. She straddled my chest, her flesh brushing mine occasionally until her body was over me, open and poised for my tongue.

I grabbed her hips and held her, my mouth and tongue tasting her orgasm. Jen moaned, the heavy sound fuelling Joey's moving mouth and hand, both stroking my cock steadily. Her lips pressed against my skin, the shielded pressure of her teeth scraped along my shaft. I groaned around my searching tongue, pushing the sound up inside Jen's wet, hot body.

Joey's hand released me, only her mouth on my cock, as her hand slipped down to my balls, squeezing them gently. I moaned again, my head swimming, light for the lack of blood and hazy with the overwhelming scent of Jen surrounding me. I pressed my tongue to her clit, feeling her writhe in my hands as I gasped.

Joey's mouth focused on the tip of my cock, sucking hard and sure. I clutched at Jen's body, my hips rising off the floor jerkily as I lost control, my tongue buried inside Jen as I came between Joey's lips.

I collapsed back onto the floor, lying there flat as Joey's mouth continued to move over me, Jen's body still above mine. My tongue kept moving inside her until I felt her shudder slowly, tasted her as she came again, weakly this time, her body already spent. She eased away from me and leaned against the bed, Andie's hands reaching out to support her.

I could barely raise my head to watch Joey as she pulled away from me. She met my eyes for a moment then turned to the other girls. "So, do you think we've discovered what guys like? Or should we keep him around for another test session?"

"Test session?"

"It's very scientific," Andie assured me. "We're expecting a lot of trial and error."

I folded my hands under my head and smiled wolfishly at all three of them. "Well then ladies, consider me a guinea pig, 100% at your service."

~**~  
Pacey closed the magazine, unable to keep from smiling. The names had been changed to protect his ass from getting kicked should Joey or Jen go leafing through Dawson's hidden porn stash, but if you were the right person, you knew the right names.

He slid the magazine under his mattress, pulling the sheet down to make it look undisturbed. It was a lot easier to resign himself to not getting the girl so long as he still had the Penthouse letters column. In fact, he decided, moving toward his bedroom door, not getting the girl meant he got all three of them.

A fantasy he could certainly live with.


End file.
